templarfandomcom-20200215-history
Smokin Mirrors
__NOEDITSECTION__ Smokin' Mirrors, or "Max" as he's called by most other meta-humans, is a mentalist. According to the records, he is an orphan from Montgomery Alabama, though he possesses no Southern accent. His first appearance in Millennium City is recorded at around late September to early October of 2009. Any information listed prior to this time is unconfirmed. History T'''he following information is not entirely confirmed, and is recorded based on information gathered from civilians and operatives who claim to have either received this information personally, overheard a discussion, or heard from a friend who heard from a friend. '''Childhood O'''rphaned from birth, the man known as Smokin' Mirrors was a mentalist from the time he was born. As such, his peers and fellow orphans tended to dislike him due to that fact alone, ridiculing and even beating the boy for no other reason than the fact that he had psychic powers. It was due also to these powers that he was never adopted, and was moved around a few orphanages for a non-listed reason. He met the same greeting wherever he wound up, and as such kept to himself and didn't socialize with his peers. More information will be posted as it is received. '''After the Orphanage O'''n his eighteenth birthday, the boy dropped out of high school and left the orphanage, never to return. He completed a GED course, earning his degree by himself, then disappeared for the next six months, drifting from place to place, continent to continent. From the frequency of its mention, it is assumed he spent an extended period of time exploring Europe, gaining skills and having "adventure," but apparently not making any sort of lasting friendships. He was eventually chased out by the locals in many small towns, for reasons unknown. '''Introduction to Millennium H'''is travels eventually brought him to the desert, irradiated at the time by the villain '''Gigaton. It is here that he met Fist Fight and Ultimogirl, facing many irradiates, ghosts, and other problems the desert tends to have until finally he was dragged to Millennium by Fist Fight after being given the choice between Millennium and the Canadian Wilderness and reportedly stating, "I'd rather not go to Canada. I'd prefer not to go to a third world country." So, he was dragged to Millennium City, where be began to help several heroes clean up the streets. = Powers = T'''he following information pertains only to psychic abilities, any skill he possesses not pertaining to '''psychokinesis or any form of mental power can be learned by any normal human being. Telepathy T'''he man has shown to have varied telepathic abilities, ranging from simple telepathic communication to blasts of psionic energy, psionic location, and low-grade psionic illusion. He is not a high-grade telepath, not seeming capable of mind control. '''Telekinesis L'''ow-grade telekinesis also finds its way into this man's repertoire. He is capable of flight though self-levitation, able to easily lift lighter objects with his mind, and has been known to lift others from the ground to briefly remove them from a fight. However, when it comes to heavier objects and people, his abilities are very limited. While heavier people may be lifted for brief periods of time, heavier objects seem to be out of the question entirely. His telekinesis seems to be put to use more frequently in the formation of psionic blades, combining with telepathic psionic energy to solidify short-range weapons at the ends of his arms. '''Biokinesis O'''ften referred to by himself as his curse, biokinesis may well be the most powerful of '''Smokin' Mirrors's psychic abilities. He has the ability to convince his body to rapidly heal the wounds of himself and others. His body seems to heal itself partly on its own, but larger injuries require focus and concentration to heal. The injuries of others are just as easily healed, but it is not an automatic process. F'''urthermore, aside from the ability to heal, his biokinesis also reinforces his illusions, allowing him to manipulate the signals from a person's optic nerves to their brains, causing them to see whatever he wishes. These illusions appear to be harmless, if convincing. The optic nerves are not the only signals and impulses he's capable of tricking or controlling. With a great deal of focus and knowledge of the proper signals, he can manipulate countless other bodily functions, even down, though very seldom, to a chemical level. There are no reports of him using these abilities to harm another, but that does not eliminate the possibility of such an act. = '''The New Templars = Smokin' Mirrors, along with Giga Gal, Bow-Slinger, Berzerkka, and Eternal Reverie formed the New Templars. He immediately began assigning his teammates DC Comics equivalent characters, having compared the group to the Justice League in the first place. This act seems completely inexplicable, but he created a chart to avoid confusion and keep track of his teammates. More information as it is received = Word On The Street = (( IC comments go here )) "He's quick to bash on himself and what he's capable of, which is a shame.. but at least he's humble. One of the more capable people I know, and a good friend, Max is someone I'd certainly go to bat for. Here's hoping I'll be able to make a difference in his life. I'm glad he's still here." - Giga Gal "I dunno. His psi-blades? I took one in the head durin' a fight, ended up gettin'all loopy. I mean 'Smoke my weight in pot' Loopy. Still, kid got me a beer afterwards. So, we're square. Oh! An' he sang Beatles when fightin' Berzerkka, so, class act." -Hunter "Max! What else can I possibly say about him? He's always been there for me and he totally still saves people! I have no idea what I'd do without him, and no matter what he says, he's still the nicest person I've known! He doesn't like to call himself a hero, but he'll always be -my- hero!" - Eternal Reverie "Max doesn't like me to call him 'Mister', I guess it makes him feel old or something. Anyways, Mi-- ..Max is a real cool guy. Someone said I should say he 'doesn't afraid of anything' , but that's totally not proper grammar. He is really selfless though. I hope he gets ice cream cake for his birthday! ...Does he even like ice cream cake? Hmmmmmm..." - Metal Raven "Max is the man, easily one of my closest friends and I have to say, I think working with him will only get better. Despite I'm sure he could turn me into a vegetable.. it doesn't bother me. He's the wing man and I owe him more than he knows, so for now I'll just stand in front of him so no one gets wise." *grins* - Blitzkrieg "Max is a really good guy. He helps me out when I need it and is lots of fun to be with. He makes a lot of references to stuff I don't get, but they're still lots of fun! I still dunno what Ore Sanjou is, but I have to yell it sometimes." Vann = Miscellaneous = • He has been seen sporting a Takofanes mask and shirt. When questioned, his typical response seems to be "He has a cool head." • Has been known to directly avoid Club Caprice by any means necessary unless completely unable. • He once challenged the leader of a biker gang to a "rock off." He sat patiently with his guitar while the biker leader finished his song, waited for his turn, nodded once, and shattered the guitar over the other man's head, screaming "Kabong!" He was quoted as saying "I always wanted to do that," just before engaging in an all-out brawl with the other bikers. • He has been seen sparring many other heroes at Carlos's Gym. • He claims to not read minds unless specifically requested to, and prefers to read body language instead. • No official photographs of the man exist, as he seems to disappear whenever pictures are being taken. • He has lately been seen wearing a helmet and trench coat instead of his usual mask and face guard. This is likely due to his involvement with the New Templars. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Healer Category:New Templars